<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>坠入深渊 by Aphroditemars</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22639336">坠入深渊</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aphroditemars/pseuds/Aphroditemars'>Aphroditemars</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>坠入深渊 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Night Manager (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, M/M, Outdoor Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 11:21:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,346</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22639336</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aphroditemars/pseuds/Aphroditemars</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>就是大佬看上了乔纳森，强上了他（被他上）</p><p>　　单纯是想开车让大佬被上而已，不要太在意细节</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jonathan Pine/Richard Roper</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>坠入深渊 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1628584</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　Jonathan也不知道发生了什么，当安吉拉表示，已经摆平了之前伪造的案底，他正准备回国的时候，一出酒店就被人打晕了？</p><p>　　他的后脑仍然在隐隐作痛，他甚至怀疑自己被打到脑震荡了。他一定产生了幻觉，因为他的眼睛和大脑告诉他，他在Roper的卧室？</p><p>　　他努力的使自己冷静下来，躺回了床上，他并不觉得那样的打击力度可以使他的记忆产生错误。可是他现在好像真实的躺在那个他曾经来偷过钥匙的Roper的卧室里？怎么回事？</p><p>　　他实在想不明白，Roper不是被带走了么？而且是在比警察更有能力扣留他的埃及人手里，他到现在都还记得被骂小鼹鼠时那个埃及人眼里的愤怒。</p><p>　　他试图整理自己的思路，可是后脑传来的疼痛让他无法集中精力，他甚至怀疑是Roper亲自下手打晕他的，这么重的手。</p><p>　　他放弃了思考，从床上起来，在屋里寻找吃的东西，外边的天已经黑透了，从他被打晕已经过了一天的时间，他的肚子饿了。真的不是他心大，这个时候还有心思想吃的，如果真的是Roper回来了，并且把他打晕，带了回来，他想跑路也很不现实，还不如一步步来，想想现实的，该怎么解决他的饥饿。</p><p>　　他在屋里转了一圈，除了那个藏着钥匙的床头柜上放着的一壶清水以外，什么都没有。Jonathan看着柜子上的水和旁边的空杯，警觉的思考了一会儿。但是自己没有在被打晕时直接被解决掉，应该还是留着有用的，要折磨我？</p><p>　　回想Jonathan起男人说自己的下场会比科伦惨很多，可是也没必要在水里下毒对吧，自己落在了他的手里，已经没什么好怕的了。想着，他释然的给自己到了一杯水，喝完继续在屋里转悠着，最终他走到门口，抱着仅仅试一下和不可能拉开门的心态，他打开了房门？</p><p>　　什么？这么轻易么？从他醒来直到现在好像一切都不正常，或者说不正常到让人感到害怕。他甚至怀疑自己是被打坏了脑子？</p><p>　　他拉开了房门，听到了谈话声，是从顶层传来的，就在他们平时谈事情的地方，他停了下来，仔细分辨着声音的主人，是Roper和Sandy在说话，听起来Sandy有些激动，而Roper的声音一如既往的低沉平缓。</p><p>　　Jonathan并不能听清他们谈话的内容，好在自己是赤着脚的他想着，又朝顶层的方向靠近了几步，谈话的声音逐渐清晰起来。</p><p>　　“我还是不明白，你到底想怎么样？Roper！你就这么把一个间谍带了回来，还放在了这栋楼里！你是想让他永远住在这里，好给那个孕妇继续透露消息么？”Sandy的声音近乎狂躁。</p><p>　　一阵寂静之后，Jonathan听到Roper开口了“Sandy~Sandy，老伙计冷静下来，咱们不是平安无事的回来了么？”</p><p>　　“那是因为你！你事先发现了他的诡计！”Sandy更加激动的打断了他的话。</p><p>　　Jonathan甚至听到了Sandy来回踱步的声音，“你和那个埃及人事先说好，可是谁知道这个混蛋转走了那三个亿！妈的，真想宰了他！”</p><p>　　“Sandy，别这么暴躁了，要不是为了那三个亿，他也不会活到现在。”Roper试图安抚他的情绪。</p><p>　　“你可以折磨他呀！我真不明白，那时你明明可以阻止他的，为什么要串通埃及人演那出戏？确实骗过了那个孕妇和一些讨厌你的英国人，可是我总觉得你有更好的办法的？为什么要演这出戏呢？”Sandy说着逐渐平静下来，陷入了思考，突然他抬起头“Roper，你知道么？有时候我真的怀疑你看上他了”</p><p>　　“看上他了？谁？”Roper飞快的打断他，“你说那个Pine么？别扯了，桑迪，你越说越离谱了，我看你已经失去了思考能力”。</p><p>　　桑迪看着别过头去的罗珀“那你怎么这么紧张？罗珀？”</p><p>　　“别忘了！谁才是老板！”罗珀生气的吼出了声。</p><p>　　“好的，好的”桑迪摊了摊手，“你是老板，一切都听你的”说着顺着楼梯离开了。</p><p>　　毫无意外的，乔纳森根本来不及躲开“哦！看看吧，我们的贸易之路总经理！安德鲁～博奇！老板的新欢！”桑迪边说边朝他逼近，当桑迪揪住他的领子，准备一拳打在他脸上的时候。正从楼梯下来的罗珀出声制止了他“桑迪，还要我重复一遍么？”</p><p>　　桑迪松开了揪住他的手，“你是老板，”说着还给他整理了一下被弄皱的西服，“现在这个毫发无损的小美人儿，是你的了，老板”说着知趣的顺着楼梯离开了。</p><p>　　现在三层只剩下了两个人，乔纳森 派恩和理查德 罗珀 ，一个英国政府的卧底，一个贩卖军火的黑道大佬。</p><p>　　伴随着罗珀一步一步的靠近，乔纳森有些无措的后退着，不知怎么的，面对着如此平静的罗珀，一直坚定的乔纳森感到有些心虚？</p><p>　　“你伤了我的心，派恩”罗珀注视着乔纳森蓝绿色漂亮的眼睛说到，“我那么相信你，曾经。你却毫不犹豫的背叛了我，因为你那可怜的同情心？因为你那不值一提的正义感？”</p><p>　　罗珀把乔纳森逼到了墙边，迫使他与他直视“说真的，我很伤心”罗珀低下头“我原以为我会对杰德的背叛更心痛的”</p><p>　　他戳着乔纳森的胸膛“可是你，明显是你，更让我伤心，我是那么的信任你，那么的……算了”</p><p>　　看着乖乖靠着墙壁的人“你没有觉得不舒服么？乔纳森”罗珀突然问到。</p><p>　　当然感觉到了！乔纳森在心里嘀咕着，自从罗珀无法控制情绪朝桑迪叫喊的时候，他就有些感到无力，不过他以为那只是饥饿导致的。现在他认为，水里确实被下了药。</p><p>　　“别慌，乔纳森”罗珀又朝他靠近了一些，“只是一些，让你没有力气，不能逃跑的药而已。”说着顿了顿“我还不舍的毒死你”</p><p>　　“我不会把那3亿美元给你的”乔纳森有气无力的说到。</p><p>　　“哦？为什么呢，我已经遵守承诺，杰德也已经和她儿子团聚了，你也该履行承诺了”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>罗珀的话音刚落，乔纳森已经失力到几乎无法正常的站着了， 他靠着墙壁踉跄的试图保持与罗珀保持距离，同时让自己不再下滑，平稳的站着。</p><p> </p><p>罗珀则贴心的靠的更近了，“哦～乔纳森，别白费力了，过不了多久你就会像任人宰割的小绵羊一样，求我把你带回可以平稳躺着的地方”说着他的手抚上了乔纳森的胸肌，“或许，你还能再求我点别的。”</p><p> </p><p>他拉过他努力撑着墙壁的手，揽住他精瘦的腰，把他搀扶回刚刚醒来的屋子。</p><p> </p><p>乔纳森被粗鲁的丢在了床上，看着正在撕扯自己领带的罗珀，有些愣神，是他打开方式不对么，怎么和他以为的发展不太一样？</p><p> </p><p>罗珀终于扯下了乔纳森的领带，翻身跨坐在他的腰上，用领带把他的双手牢牢的固定在床头上。</p><p> </p><p>当然这期间，乔纳森也挣扎过，不过介于他浑身无力的样子，显然是挣不开的，他只能看着罗珀在自己身上为所欲为。</p><p> </p><p>在解开乔纳森衬衫的大部分扣子以后，罗珀顿了顿，“你知道，我为什么放杰德走吧？”抬起头他对上那迷茫又美丽的灰绿色眼睛，“哦～看来你还不知道，之前我真的以为她就是我的真爱了，直到我在瑞士遇到了你”。</p><p> </p><p>罗珀看到那双灰绿色眼睛里的疑惑更深了</p><p> </p><p>“是的，我当时以为我只是老了，我好像对杰德提不起兴趣了，我试了很多药，这也让我变得暴躁起来，直到我第二次遇到你”</p><p> </p><p>他已经完全解开了所有的扣子，欣赏着面前美丽性感的身体。</p><p> </p><p>他伸手摸上了乔纳森赤裸的胸膛，“科琦提醒了我很多次，关于你出现的有多巧合，我们的新漏洞，我知道，问题出在你这里，无论是生意还是我自己”</p><p> </p><p>“我好像只对你有兴趣”。</p><p> </p><p>他抬手抚平乔纳森皱起来的眉头“现在好了，没有那个碍事的小姑娘，你是我一个人的了”说着他低下头，开始专心的研究乔纳森腰间的皮带扣。</p><p> </p><p>乔纳森觉得自己的大脑还没有从被打晕的情况里缓过来，就又被刚才罗珀的话给了当头一棍，什么意思，罗珀看上他了？</p><p> </p><p>他看着正专心解他皮带的罗珀，觉得事情的发展实在是过于出乎他的意料，原本他已经准备好了被折磨可是这？这算哪门子的折磨？</p><p> </p><p>乔纳森看着趴在自己胯下的罗珀，有些异样的感觉，好像自己心底的秘密正被他一点点的挖掘出来，他努力告诉自己冷静下来，努力保持着不让自己的身体对于他的撩拨起什么反应。</p><p> </p><p>可是他绝望的发现，他越是想克制，越是无法抑制自己的欲望，他之前以为自己只是迷惑在他强大的说服力和个人魅力之下。</p><p> </p><p>可是那个正在他下身揉搓着的手，告诉他，并不是这样，他先前只是在自欺欺人。</p><p> </p><p>他开始无法说服自己了，有关何为正义和邪恶，有关于罗珀。</p><p> </p><p>那次的撤退变成了通风报信的更加深入，还是......什么别的？</p><p> </p><p>有关于所有事，他开始混乱了起来，他开始分辨不清自己内心的想法。</p><p> </p><p>也许自己也是和他一样的么？</p><p> </p><p>不，他打断了自己的想法，他不会滥杀无辜的，可是在战场上时谢谢一切又有什么分别？</p><p> </p><p>下身传来触感打断了他的思考，他感受到了柔软的口腔的包裹。他已经完全控制不了自己的蓬勃的欲望，他现在只想侵犯他。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　</p><p>　　</p><p>　　</p><p>　　</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>纯肉，车速极快</p><p> </p><p>含失禁</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>乔纳森感受着罗珀柔软口腔的吸允，还是心底里早就惦记上的人，乔已经完全放弃了抵抗，不能反抗那就享受吧。不过他觉得双手的束缚让他很难受，如果双手没有被领带束着，他真想狠狠的按着罗珀的头，让他来两次深喉。</p><p> </p><p>罗珀津津有味的伺候着小乔纳森，并在他胀大到顶端开始冒出津液后，满足的抬起头来，欣赏自己的作品，并装作遗憾的从裤兜里掏出一袋粉末，朝着乔扬了扬“本来还打算给你用这个的，看来是我太不自信了，你也喜欢男人？”。</p><p> </p><p>乔纳森并没有回应他，甚至在他抬起头的时候强装镇定，但是他红透的身体和不均匀的呼吸声，尤其是兴奋的小乔纳森完全的暴露了他的想法。</p><p> </p><p>罗珀开始脱自己的裤子，并遗憾的说到“看来嘴硬先生，还是身体更诚实。而且你这身材，真的怪不得科琦每天都想着被你上，你实在是，太性感了。”</p><p> </p><p>乔纳森现在甚至希望他的眼睛也可以被蒙住，那样他就不至于看着眼前的这一幕，并让自己强忍着不做出别的反应。罗珀已经把自己的下半身脱得精光，半压在他的身上，伸长手臂从床头柜的抽屉里拿出润滑剂。</p><p> </p><p>乔纳森完全控制不住自己的眼睛，他紧盯着罗珀的手，那手沾取了一些润滑液，并探向他的后穴，他的分身早在给乔口的时候就已经完全挺立了起来，他将手指探入后穴给自己做着扩张。乔纳森看着他用两根手指出入着自己的后穴，并费力的试图把第三根手指加入进去，他咽了一口口水，可是他根本没法冷静下来，看着罗珀为了更好的容纳他而扩张自己。</p><p> </p><p>直到乔纳森认为自己的分身快要爆炸时，以为罗珀这么做只是为了给他看，折磨他的时候，罗珀已经一头细汗的完成了给自己的扩张，他就着手上的润滑液，握着小乔纳森撸动了两下。</p><p> </p><p>乔纳森真的佩服自己的控制力，天知道他在经过这么强烈的视觉刺激后，差点被撸了两下就射了出来。</p><p> </p><p>罗珀抬起腰来，用乔纳森那硕大的顶端，摩擦着自己的入口。他觉得自己真的是高估自己了，或者说他低估了乔纳森，可是他现在已经骑虎难下了，他的后穴叫嚣着渴望着被进入。</p><p> </p><p>罗珀的摩擦让两个人都很不好受，乔纳森几乎完全被欲望打败了，他红着眼睛，一心渴望着进入他。</p><p> </p><p>过于强烈的欲望并不是乔纳森的过错，因为在乔纳森的面前，罗珀正尽力放松后穴试图用他那柔软湿润的穴肉包裹住他的阴茎，试图让他能轻松的进入，可是他的尺寸真的不是开玩笑的。</p><p> </p><p>所以乔纳森看到的就是，光裸着下半身的罗珀，双腿大开，握着他的分身，用头部顶着自己的穴口，小穴费力的开合着想吃下他那硕大的头部，淋漓的肠液顺着开合处涌出打湿了两人的连接处，可是好歹罗珀也是第一次和男人做，还是被进入的那个，他只能不得要领的胡乱动作着。</p><p> </p><p>乔纳森现在有些明白他口中的折磨了，虽然和罗珀起初想的不是一个方式，可是好歹效果是一样的，甚至更折磨人了。</p><p> </p><p>乔纳森有些崩溃，伴随着罗珀向下的力度，他试图向上挺动着腰部，配合他的动作，以便他们可以继续下去。终于他的顶端卡进了他的后穴，罗珀被突然进入的疼痛刺激的流出了生理眼泪，保持着姿势，不敢继续动作。</p><p> </p><p>而他的穴口紧紧夹着分身硕大的头部，让乔纳森也动作不得，他真的想按住罗珀狠狠的进入他，于是他又试图挣了挣手臂，发现领带被系的并不紧，只是由于他刚刚没有力气才挣扎不开的，现在他很轻松的把双手从束缚中挣脱出来，而罗珀也并没有精力可以阻止他了。</p><p> </p><p>于是乔纳森双手按着罗珀双腿的大腿根部，一点点往下按着，同时腰身也向上挺动起来，罗珀被顶的失去了平衡，附身半趴在乔纳森身前，“乔纳森，别……别这样，别这么深……求你”。</p><p> </p><p>乔纳森无视了罗珀的请求，感受着自己分身一点点推开罗珀敏感狭窄的内壁，一寸寸深入的快感，他本就低沉的声音染上了浓重的情欲，更加魅惑人心，“别这么深？”说着他更加深入的挺动了一下，在他耳边低声说到，“我还没有完全进去呢”说着他舔弄着罗珀红透了的耳垂，“再说了，你不是老早就想被我上了么？现在后悔，来不及了”。</p><p> </p><p>乔纳森已经完全掌控了这场“折磨”的主导权。他将坐在自己身上的人牢牢固定在怀里，半坐起身来扯过枕头垫在自己的后腰处，调整好姿势的男人抱住身上人的臀部缓缓上抬，又一下松开使他失重的落下。</p><p> </p><p>因着失重的感觉罗珀紧张的收紧了后穴，夹的乔纳森一声闷哼，一巴掌打在了男人臀部，“放松点老板，你的小嘴快把我夹折了。”</p><p> </p><p>说完他不顾罗珀的微微挣扎，开始了小幅度的抽动，并不是他不想狠狠的疼爱他，只是罗珀的后穴实在是紧致的要命，乔纳森可不想第一次就草草结束惹他嘲笑，他只能抵抗着想要射精的欲望，缓缓开拓着这从未被开发的处女地。</p><p> </p><p>罗珀逐渐适应了后穴的抽动，本因疼痛而疲软下来的阴茎也随着插入的越来越深而缓缓抬起了头，他渐渐情动起来，用手抓着乔纳森的手往自己胸前按去。</p><p> </p><p>乔纳森在情事上向来大方，他顺从的捏弄着男人的乳尖，下身的抽插也越发的大力，罗珀显然已经接近极限，他摇动着腰肢配合着男人的操弄，尽力的套弄着穴中粗长的肉棒，手也从男人脑后拿开，握住自己已经饱胀的阴茎撸动着。</p><p> </p><p>随着罗珀的后穴开始有节奏的收缩吸吮着阴茎，乔纳森就意识到罗珀将要迎来高潮，可他显然并不想让他如意，他停下了身下的动作，粗暴的扯开罗珀握着阴茎正在撸动着的手背到身后，与他交换位置将他按在了床上，用领带将男人的双手抬到头顶捆在了床头。</p><p> </p><p>乔纳森看着完全无力反抗的男人将自己的阴茎缓缓推入他的后穴，坏心的按住了男人被打湿的马眼不让他射精，一边用力的操干一边想着自己此刻要是跑了，罗珀不知会不会骂人。</p><p> </p><p>想着男人因得不到疼爱而破口大骂的样子，乔纳森心情大好，发狠的顶弄着身下的男人，不知是因为被抑制的高潮还是双手被绑的不安罗珀的后穴咬的越发紧了，他因着强烈的快感不能释放，只能咬着牙哼哼着，他知道自己一单开口祈求只会适得其反，还不如让身上的男人尽兴。</p><p> </p><p>后穴传来的快感冲击着罗珀所剩不多的理智，他陷入了情欲的漩涡，仿佛只能感受到压在身上的男人，他那摩擦着穴肉的肉棒和在他耳畔沉重的喘息声，他失神的含住了男人的耳珠舔弄，最终求饶般的低声抽噎着叫着男人的名字。</p><p> </p><p>“乔纳森.....嗯..... 啊....让我射出来... 嗯.....求你”</p><p> </p><p>乔纳森对男人的祈求充耳未闻，只是仍旧享受着肉棒插入穴中那柔软的包裹，两人下体的连接处早已一片水渍，乔纳森大力的插入像是要把囊袋也一同操进一般，啪啪的水声不绝于耳。</p><p> </p><p>终于在罗珀抽搐着弓起身试图更贴近男人时，乔纳森放开了一直堵着顶端的拇指，罗珀已经憋成紫红色的阴茎终于颤抖着小股的喷出了浓稠的精液，乔纳森并没有丝毫怜惜的意味，身下的动作愈发的猛烈，他抱起男人的臀部拉向自己使阴茎进入的更深，豪无缝隙的任由早已软烂的穴肉饥渴的吸吮，研磨着那令罗珀颤抖的凸起。罗珀的阴茎仍在继续射精，可精液愈发的稀薄，逐渐浓白的精液被淅淅沥沥的黄汤代替，罗珀只觉的憋的近乎麻木的顶端被一股股暖流覆盖，他失禁了。</p><p> </p><p>乔纳森并没有嫌弃的表情只是阴茎越发涨的疼痛，在几十下抽插后也低吼着在男人的后穴中射出了一股股浓精。罗珀仍在痉挛着，半疲的阴茎随着抽插涌出尿液。</p><p> </p><p>乔纳森任由释放过后的肉棒滑出男人体内，已经无法合拢的菊穴一开一合的挤出了刚刚被射入的精液，混合着尿液和肠液顺着大腿根部流下。</p><p> </p><p>“我们伟大的军火商被小小的间谍操到失禁了呢。”乔纳森欣赏着自己的作品玩味的笑着。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sandy：既然你们这么尴尬！！就让我这个小可爱来成全你们吧！！！</p><p>Sandy说着带人冲进了Jonathan的小木屋，并对着摄像头疯狂示意（大佬快来救你男人啊！）</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>那次激烈的情事过后，Jonathan一连几日没有见到Roper，他被带离了他们的甜蜜小屋送回了海岸边的小屋，他原来住的那个如假包换，不过前提是需要忽略无处不在的摄像头，卧室厨房门口甚至是卫生间里也安了两个一个对着在镜子旁一个正对着淋浴的喷头。</p><p> </p><p>  他起初还为Roper的恶趣味所恼怒，可又能有什么办法，他现在完全被人拿捏住了，想要活命也只能适当的屈服。到了后来他也会时不时坏心的在淋浴间正对着监控的地方解决他勃发的晨间问题，他可爱的Roper应该不会舍得让别人看到这个位置的监控，他想着那日男人在他身下的抽泣和呻吟，手上的动作更加激烈，没一会便释放了出来。</p><p> </p><p>  此时的Roper应该也很不好受吧，Jonathan想着嘴角勾起一个微笑，突然朝着监控靠去，在上边留下了一个吻后开心的走出了淋浴间，调戏什么的最有趣了不是吗？</p><p> </p><p>  这种平静惬意的日子在Sandy的破门而入的时候戛然而止，Pine被突然脸上挨的一拳打得失去了平衡，跌坐在沙发上。</p><p> </p><p>  “你个婊子养的东西！居然安然无恙的在这里享福，妈的！”，Sandy爆着粗口愤怒的在房间里肆意破坏着。</p><p> </p><p>  “Roper不知是被你下了什么迷魂药！就这么留着你！”，Sandy愤怒的从厨房拿出一把菜刀，示意跟班抓住Jonathan，用刀尖对着他比划着，“我可不是他！既然他不舍得，那我来当这个恶人好了！”Sandy近乎嘶吼着朝着Jonathan喷着口水。</p><p> </p><p>  “看看你这勾引人的脸蛋，让Roper也把持不住”，Sandy用刀背拍了拍Jonathan的脸颊，“说说，被男人上的滋味怎么样？”他用了极尽讽刺的语气问出这句话，试图激怒Jonathan。</p><p> </p><p>  Jonathan只是笑着摇摇头，并没有揭穿Roper在下属面前的谎言。</p><p> </p><p>  “那滋味不好受吧？”Sandy继续挖苦着男人，“你可是睡过Jed的，这次成了下边的那个，以后都要靠卖屁股活命的伟大间谍！”他凑近男人的耳边，“这可真是讽刺呀，扮演着最伟大正义的角色，过着最肮脏的生活。你说那个婊子要是知道了还会让你上她吗？”说着朝Jonathan的腹部狠狠的打出一拳。</p><p> </p><p>  “我还没傻到弄伤你的脸，你可要指着这个活命呢？大美人！”</p><p> </p><p>  Jonathan听着Sandy极尽挖苦的话，只觉十分好笑，不知道Roper听到以后会做何感想呢，想着Sandy被Roper的盛怒吓得面色苍白的样子，他只觉得一阵好笑，竟然不由得笑出了声来。</p><p> </p><p>  “很好笑吗？”Sandy显然被他的笑声刺激到了，推开架着他的两个跟班，拎起男人的领口一拳向他的脸打去。</p><p> </p><p>  要知道Jonathan可不是什么善茬，他捏住了Sandy打来的手，一脚踹在男人的小腹上，“这脚是为了Caroline你老婆和你孩子！”不等他继续，保镖们一窝蜂的涌上前护住了Sandy。</p><p> </p><p>  Roper进来时看到的就是一片混乱，他的Jonathan已经挂了彩，可依然撂倒了几个人高马大的保镖，正在试图摆脱控制，朝Sandy脸上补上两脚。</p><p> </p><p>  “够了”，Roper出声打断了这场闹剧，“Sandy你也该收收自己的暴脾气了。”他看着他脸上的淤青，“Caroline会心疼的，快回去吧。”说着将Sandy从保镖们手中接过，扶着他走到了门口。</p><p> </p><p>  “你居然就看着我被打？”Sandy不敢相信的向Roper质疑着。</p><p> </p><p>  “哦，依我看可不是被打”Roper指了指墙角处的监控，“是你先来挑衅的不是吗？”</p><p> </p><p>  Sandy对着监控看了一眼，“所以你是看了监控，来英雄救美的？妈的！”说着摔门离开了屋子。</p><p> </p><p>  一屋子的人转眼间走的精光，只剩下了Roper和Jonathan。</p><p> </p><p>  两人之间的尴尬简直快要变成水泥将二人砌在原地一般。</p><p> </p><p>  Roper率先打破了僵局他从门口走向正窝在沙发上的男人，“你 .....还好吗？”</p><p> </p><p>  “死不了”，Pine冷漠的回答</p><p> </p><p>  “不是我让他们来的，”Roper有些局促的坐在男人旁边，继续解释着。可身边的男人却毫无反应，没有生气也没有原谅他，只是静默。</p><p> </p><p>  Roper被他这种刻意的忽视弄的有些生气，他起身翻到了一个医药箱，把男人从沙发上扯起来，开始脱他身上已经有些破烂的衣服。</p><p> </p><p>  Pine被他的动作弄的有些不自在，一把抓住正扯着他上衣的手。</p><p> </p><p>  “放松，男孩～”Roper举起双手示意着，“我想你该上点药不是吗？”说着向他身上的淤青努了努嘴。</p><p> </p><p>  Pine稍有不自在的推开他的手，“我自己能行，不劳烦你了”说着他扯掉了身上挂着的布片，那勉强还能称为衣服的东西。</p><p> </p><p>  男人疏远的语气刺痛了Roper，他强硬的拉过Pine将他塞进沙发，拿了块毛巾去厨房鼓捣了一会儿什么，把冰毛巾丢给他，“敷在脸上亲爱的”说着顿了顿，看着他脸颊上的紫青，仿佛带着些心疼，“那小子下手也真狠”。</p><p> </p><p>  “还不都是因为你？”</p><p> </p><p>  “因为我？要不是我救了你.......”</p><p> </p><p>  "用不着你救"Pine的话仿佛燃尽了男人最后一点耐心。</p><p> </p><p>  “我应该看着你被他们打死嘛！还是什么！”Roper近乎咆哮着吼出了这些话，“也许！你就该乖乖的把钱弄回来！把本来属于我们的钱弄回来！Sandy才能冷静！不天天想着卸掉你的腿又或者脑袋！谁知道呢！”Roper砸碎了手上的碘酒瓶子，他实在是太生气了，他靠近Pine几乎脸贴脸的距离，用手指着男人的鼻子，“你该小心些！不要去惹他！并不是所有人都像.......”，他的话戛然而止，像是被关掉了声音一般。Roper举起的手仍然指着男人的鼻子，甚至因为生气而轻微颤抖着。</p><p> </p><p>  “像什么？”Pine并没有被Roper的大喊大叫吓到，他依旧保持着优雅和冷静，显然着越发的激怒了Roper。</p><p> </p><p>  “像什么？哈哈哈哈！你问我像什么？哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！”Roper暴怒之下仿佛听见了什么极其好笑的事，控制不住自己的笑声从口中漏出，几乎要笑出泪来。</p><p> </p><p>  “像老子！像他妈我一样！看上你了！不舍得把你怎么样！”Roper朝着男人发泄一般的说完，他不想让人看到他软弱的样子，在说完以后快速的扭过头不想让男人看到他微微泛红的眼睛，朝着大门走去。</p><p> </p><p>  男人拉开大门的动作被阻止了，Jonathan伸手按住了门边，另一只手环过男人在身前攥住了Roper的胳膊，将他反压在门上，贴近他耳边，他呼出温热的气息撩拨着男人的理智，嘴唇和耳垂靠的越来越近，就在Roper几乎能感受到他唇角的碰触时，压抑着情欲的声音带着若有若无的喘息声在耳边响起</p><p> </p><p>  “你刚才说什么？”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　</p><p>　　</p><p>　　</p><p>　　</p><p>　　</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>我们小乔快要真实的认清自己的真心了吗！！！？？？</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Roper并没想到Jonathan和他一样迫不及待的想要拥有对方，可是在他被男人反手压在门上疯狂的进入的时候，他切实的体会到了男人蓬勃的欲望，几日没被使用过的后穴紧箍的Jonathan有些动作不得，他有些粗鲁机械的进入着Roper,干涩的内壁被磨的生疼却也生出-丝缚丽的快感，疼痛夹杂着前列腺被大力撞击摩擦的快感让Roperf退软，他为了支撑自己的身体，只能尽力的用肩胛骨顶在门上高高的仰起自己的脖颈，使自己的脸不至于随着身后人的抽插撞在门上，臀部翘起尽力的后坐使两人更加契合，依顺着Jonathan撞击的力度使自己几乎牢牢的嵌合在男人的阴茎上。</p><p>      Jonathan也不知道自己是怎么想的，在他听到Roper说出喜欢的时候几乎失去了解读语言的基本能力，脑子里只剩下了这几日被他压抑的仿佛不存在的想法，上他，进入Roper,无所顾忌的做爱。</p><p>      当然现在看来他确实也这么做了,他粗粗的扩张了几下便挺腰进入了那他在这几日梦中几乎夜夜光顾的甬道，还是那么紧，甚至比梦中的还要更加紧致，勒的他有些难受。可Jonathan不愿停下动作，他只是庆幸于自己没有在退伍后放松锻炼。他身上的肌肉，尤其是腰腹部- -直发达的很，只是帮助他完成一次次顶入那紧致后穴的动作，推开紧紧吸吮着的肠壁，深入到肠道深处，将身前的人顶弄的连连喘息还是绰绰有余的。</p><p>      濒临高潮的男人几乎将全身的力气都放在了那结合的部位，后穴将性器吞的那样深入，两个器官那样的契合，就像生来如此一般。Jonathan将男人的双手锁在身后拉着其中-只，另一只手从前边搂着男人的脖颈，将Roper弯成了-一个看起来柔软的形状，可实际Roper需要紧绷着肌肉来确保自己不会在男人的抽插中腿软的跪在地上。</p><p>      终于没有经过任何抚慰的阴茎仅仅是在空中随着操干的动作用动，Roper仅凭着后穴高潮了，Jonathan并不知足的在阵阵收缩的甬道里冲刺着，一只手探进Roper的衬衣玩弄着男人的乳尖，几十下的抽插使Roper持续着高潮，意识不清的哼哼着，男人的声音忽而拔高，像是梗在胸膛中的尖叫一般，鼓胀的阴茎颤抖着喷射出了一股股白浊，不少我在了那厚实的木门上，剩下一部分滴落在了男人被擦的锃亮的皮鞋上。Jonathan被后穴收缩的力度刺激的也释放在了男人的后穴中，他任由射精停止便从甬道里抽出了性器后退两步。</p><p>      他伸手扶住了双腿颤抖几乎要顺着门滑倒的男入，小心的绕过满地的狼藉和碎片，将他放在了整间屋子里还算整洁的床上。</p><p>      Jonathan有些头疼的看着屋子里的混乱，- 一时不知道要从哪里开始收拾，他摇摇头走到了浴室门口，又悻悻的回了床上。</p><p>      “这里太乱了”</p><p>　　“嗯"</p><p>      “我没法...emmm....”Jonathan犹豫着，似乎不知该如何潜辞，“浴室不能用了“</p><p>      “没事"Roper低声嘟能着，向他的方向靠了靠。</p><p>      Jonathan见状只得搂住了靠过来的人，神色复杂的合衣而眠。</p><p>      两人的关系的进展可以说是水到渠成，那次Sandy的挑衅以后，由于Jonathan的壓子被破坏的几乎没法住人，他素性就搬到了别墅里住下，在Roper隔壁的房间。</p><p>      Jonathan将自己关在房中整日整日的思索着，他越发的想不通自己的心意，无数人的话语在他脑海中一遍遍的回荡着。</p><p>      “你知道他是做什么的吗?’</p><p>      "Roper是世界上最坏的男人”</p><p>      “他贩卖痛苦和绝望，可是他还能笑"</p><p>      Jonathan脑海中充斥着战火，那尸体横陈血肉横飞的画面，还有Sophie死去的画面，那一身白衣的女子和Jed。</p><p>      他分不清自己到底被哪里吸引了，如果他能分清，他宁愿劃舍掉这份喜欢。</p><p>      他还记得四年前Sophie和他说过Roper非常有魅力</p><p>      可他不认为这魅力能蛊感他，让他抛却心中的底线</p><p>      他不敢去想别的答案</p><p>　　也许</p><p>　　他</p><p>　　他们</p><p>      原本就是一类人</p><p>      想到这里Jonathan不由得紧张起来，这说不通，他从小就是个彬彬有礼的人，从来不崇尚暴力血腥的，他父亲又是那样的英雄，他无法想象其他的生活方式，即使成为了军人也并不像佣兵那样享受战场带来的感官刺激和血脉喷张硝烟弥漫。</p><p>      可Roper呢</p><p>      他也并没有亲自杀过什么人</p><p>      他摇摇头赶走了脑海中苍白的辩解</p><p>      看着从落地窗投入的阳光渐渐从耀眼的橙色变得暗淡，夜晚将要降临了，那个令他既困感又又期待的时段即将到来。</p><p>      他搞不懂自己每晚是以什么样的身份和Roper上床，情入?禁脔?有温度的自动按摩棒?又或者是敌对的双方?</p><p>      不管是什么，他仍会期待每晚从相连的阳台愉偷溜过来的男入，他还记得男人第一次溜过来时真的吓了他一跳，他甚至是以为Sandy不死心的找人从阳台翻进来揍他的。</p><p>      Roper嘴上说着不做什么，只是想和他待在一起，身体却诚实的不得了，总是躺到半夜就蹭到他怀里，他想着送到嘴边的肉不能浪费，便从半梦半醒间撸硬了Roper,压着他狠狠的要了一夜。.</p><p>      到后来他会在床上安静的等着男人的到来，然后便自然而然的滚作一团，他们试了很多种姿势，房间的各个角落都散落着他们性爱的痕迹。披阴湿了一片的地毯，被蹭上白浊的沙发，被各种体液浸染的墙纸，被喷洒过尿液的藩地全身镜和那个靠近阳台的装饰柜。</p><p>      那个刚好到达男人腰部高度的柜子是两人除了床铺最喜欢的地方，原本放在柜子上用于装饰的花瓶披移到了茶几上，几个精致的摆件在两人第一次光顾这里时便已经被扔到了不知什么角落去。精美的大理石铺面不知被浸染过多少体液，湿答答的顺着柜子侧面描金的纹路统蜓流下。</p><p>      Jonathan的手抚过柜子，他眼神一暗，已经这么晚了，怎么还没有过来?</p><p>      他不知怎么的有些担心起来，那人前天早上坐着直升机离开了，今天是他回来的日子，难道出了什么事？</p><p>　　</p><p>　　</p><p>　　</p><p>　　</p><p>　　</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>啊哈哈哈</p><p>阳台play真刺激</p><p>大佬好可怜呢</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jonathan想着还未归来的Roper，心中涌现出一阵说不出的慌张，他握住了阳台门的把手想要去隔壁看看。</p><p>  可他又冷静了下来。</p><p>  自己什么时候开始关心他了吗？Jonathan懊悔着自己没法控制的感情。</p><p>  突然手中的把手转动，咔哒一声，门被打开了。</p><p>  Roper看着表情僵硬正收回手的Jonathan，心情没来由的晴朗起来。</p><p>  他径自坐到了床上，看着还在别扭的男人觉得好笑，“我来晚了”</p><p>  “你还知道.......”Jonathan说完，突然后悔起来，Roper并没有每天来看他的义务。</p><p>  “有些事情.....不是很好处理。”Roper解释着，抬手看了一眼表，“一结束我就过来了”。</p><p>  Jonathan静默着靠在柜子上并不答话。</p><p>  “你想在哪里站一晚吗？”Roper一边解开自己的西装，一边继续问道，“还是......你想到床上来？”</p><p>  Jonathan听闻转头盯着男人看了一会儿，这目光让Roper燃起了一种危机感，就像被猎豹盯上的猎物一般。</p><p>  Jonathan向男人走来，拉起正要躺下的人,朝那半掩着的玻璃门走去，他一只手推开并没有关上的玻璃门，另一只手解开了男人的领带，将Roper顶在阳台的栏杆上，将男人的双手绑在了身后，就像第一天他在床上时，Roper做的那样。</p><p>  他双手环过男人的腰扯开他的腰带，有些粗鲁的将男人的裤子褪到了膝间，单手向前探去握住了男人的性器，隔着内裤揉搓起来。他并没有将男人的内裤脱下，只是将后面的边扯的更低了一些，露出那紧致浑圆的两瓣臀肉，他忍不住感叹长时间健身的好处，即使已然上了年纪可身体依旧没有多余的赘肉。他将一指挤进臀瓣间那微微湿润的小口，蜷曲起指节挤压按揉着敏感的内壁，在他按住前列腺时，身前的男人发出一阵轻微的呻吟。</p><p>  Jonathan靠近男人的耳侧，啃咬着男人的脖颈和耳垂</p><p>  楼下的人算不上很多，可也许是有什么派对又或者是什么交易，来来往往的人比平时多上很多，保镖和买家们也许？Jonathan想着，心中突然窜起一股火气，“又是交易？嗯？”说着又对着那敏感的嫩肉狠狠的抠挖着，“人真多呀，不是吗？”</p><p>  Roper被刺激的忍不住从口出漏出了呻吟声，他想用手挡住可双手被领带绑在身后，这种容易暴露于众人目光中的性爱场合实在是太超过了他的承受。他开始小声的求饶着，“咱们.....回去吧......好吗？”</p><p>  但火气很大的Jonathan可不是这么好说话的人，他将手指抽出小穴，换上自己鼓胀的有些狰狞的性器，直直的顶入了那紧致湿热的小穴，毫不怜惜的抽插起来。</p><p>  “啊..嗯........Jon...”Roper无法控制的呻吟出声，带着求饶，“别.....啊.....别在这 ......求你了........啊....Jon....”。Roper的话语被顶撞的破碎不堪，上扬的尾调在Jonathan听来俨然变成了勾引。</p><p>  他将男人的上身压的更低，几乎把他弯成了九十度支撑在阳台那宽宽的护栏上，下身毫不留情的撞击着男人敏感的内部，一下下的顶弄撞开柔嫩的穴肉，榨出了一股股汁水，染湿了几乎整个内裤，完全勃起的阴茎被沾满黏腻的内裤束缚着，敏感的头部被摩擦着，产生着持续的快感。前后两头的刺激使男人溃不成军，颤抖的带着微弱哭腔的哼哼着，他强忍着将呻吟声尽数吞回胸腔。</p><p>  Jonathan对于男人的表现并不满意，他紧紧的抓着男人的臀肉，发狠的操弄着身前的人，用自己饱胀的性器在Roper那湿热的肉穴中出入着，穴肉收缩吸吮着阴茎上每一寸皮肤，每一条筋脉和褶皱。同样肉棒也将满是褶皱的穴肉撑的极致，推开展平每一处缝隙和褶皱，给身前的人带来直冲大脑的快感。</p><p>  Jonathan不知自己希望着什么，是Roper的呻吟引起注意让他出丑，还是Roper因为紧张而收缩后穴，带给自己更极致的性爱。他不自觉的勾起嘴角，也许都想吧？他的胡思乱想被突然绞紧的穴肉打断，Roper高潮了，一阵紧缩带着一股湿热的液体从深处涌出。被束缚在布料里的阴茎也释放出了精液，将男人的下身弄的更加狼狈，薄薄的布料兜着一包鼓涨的阴茎，因着内裤后边被退下，所以整个勃起的阴茎仍然被尽数拢在不很宽敞的内裤里，精液一股股的从头部喷出，由于布料的紧紧束缚，精液溢出的很吃力，只是在狭小的空间里顺着柱体流淌而下，在最低处一点点的滴落，拉着长长的银丝随着抽插甩动着，不少粘在了男人整洁的西装裤上。</p><p>  Roper口中发出动物一般的呜呜声，他无法控制自己不发出声音，他尽力咬着嘴唇。可身后的男人显然不想给他任何喘息的机会，丝毫不停的操弄着已然高潮的男人。</p><p>  他们在三楼的位置，能清晰的看到楼下的一切，派对仿佛刚刚结束，一群人大概十五六人从楼里簇拥着走进了花园，他们甚至能清晰的听到楼下人的谈话声。</p><p>  Roper没法开口求饶，他不知道自己一旦开口，发出的声音会是什么。他只能紧绷着神经，承受着高潮中持续的性爱。</p><p>  Jonathan坏心的俯下腰，叼住男人敏感的耳垂，舔弄着，空出来的手将男人的阴茎握在手中撸动着，很快肉棒便再次勃起了，“再大点声就该被听到了？嗯？”他的指甲刮过男人的吐出了大量前液的马眼，引得男人发出了微微的呻吟，“这么想让你的客人看你被操吗？”。男人的撸动和肉棒的操干也越发用力，不一会儿交合处的水声大的开始让人无法忽略，“被操出了这么多水，嗯？你说，他们会不会以为是哪里漏水了，Roper”。</p><p>  Roper此时已经完全无心顾及什么客人的感受，他已经被欲望彻底吞没，他挺动着腰，尽力朝身后人粗壮的阴茎靠着，似乎想将物件完全镶嵌在体内一般，他配合着男人的操弄，将臀部用力的向后撞击着男人的胯骨。</p><p>  Jonathan握住男人的龟头旋转着在马眼周围盘桓，后穴的绞力越发大起来，Roper向后撞击的动作也更加疯狂，他哼哼着想得到更多，Jonathan加快了抽插的速度，男人的穴口很快泛起了一圈泡沫，Roper已经无法配合男人的动作他只是僵硬的将自己的臀部贴紧男人。几十下抽插便将他送上了高潮，伴随着在Jonathan手中的射精，他大张着嘴巴只能发出短暂低沉的声音，随即一股热流注入了他的后穴，冲刷着他原本就十分敏感的肠壁。他颤抖了一下，发出了呻吟。</p><p>  这呻吟引的楼下花园中一个正路过的人侧目，可当他们抬头看去，那阳台却空无一人。</p><p>  此时的Roper已经被Jonathan拉着靠在了阳台的玻璃门上，这里已经足以躲避楼下人的目光，男人的性器还留在后穴中，有些颤抖的释放着白浊，Roper全然无力的向后靠在男人怀里，Jonathan等待着射精过后，弯下腰抄起男人的双腿，就着插入的姿势将人抱回了屋里</p><p>  海边的夜风吹的人依旧有些冷，他将人翻转过来拉过被子盖在两人身上，亲吻着身下的人，等待着性器在肉穴的吸吮下重新勃起，开始新的一轮征伐。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　</p><p> </p><p>　　</p><p>　　<br/>　　</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Poor Sandy～</p><p>希望他知道真想的那天不要太想死哈哈哈</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　清晨的第一缕阳光从阳台一路爬上了床榻</p><p>　　Jonathan被阳光唤醒，抬起手遮挡着刺目的光线，皱着眉想要翻身，却被环在腰间的手打断了动作。他微微抬起男人从背后环抱着他的手臂，动作轻柔的转过身去。</p><p>　　真好看啊</p><p>　　这个男人真好看</p><p>　　Jonathan看着面前人的睡颜被阳光镀上一层金色的光，他也许并不坏？</p><p>　　毕竟，他看起来这么......这么的无害和温驯</p><p>　　没了往日犀利的眼神和随时警惕的样子，这个男人是真的只剩下英俊了。</p><p>　　即使已然不在年轻可岁月给他留下的却是更加棱角分明的轮廓和更加沉稳的气质。果真，上天是如此的不公。</p><p>　　Jonathan不禁抬起手摸上了男人的唇角，软软的。他牵起了一个浅浅的微笑，看着男人入了神。</p><p>　　Roper醒来时看到的就是这幅画面，面前的男人入神的盯着自己的嘴唇，还带着笑意。</p><p>　　原来他真的笑起来是这样的啊，Roper想起从前见到他时，他脸上永远都带着那么那么温和的微笑，现在想想是那么讽刺。</p><p>　　“Jon”</p><p>　　“Roper”</p><p>　　“你先...”</p><p>　　“你先...”</p><p>　　两人同时开口，又在听到对方声音后下意识的停下，等着对方继续。</p><p>　　最后还是Roper先开口打破了寂静的氛围</p><p>　　“过几天你想不想....”Roper有些局促的将目光转向别处，仿佛在犹豫着什么，“你想不想...和我一起出去一趟？”</p><p>　　“出去”</p><p>　　“嗯”面对听不出什么情绪的两个字，Roper更加犹豫了起来，人也有些躺不住了，挣扎着想要起身，“去法国，见几个人，还有个演讲...”他边说便起身捡拾着掉落在地的衣服，可谁知昨天的运动激烈的两人倒头就睡了，随着他起身的动作一股温热的液体顺着腿根缓缓流了下来。</p><p>　　Jon看着原本靠在他怀里的男人自顾自的下床，现在正背对着他弯着腰捡拾的样子，让他根本无心理会男人的话，他只看到了男人丰韵的双臀间微微可见的嫩肉正一股一股的将他昨天弄进去的东西往外推着，最开始流出的那些正流过了膝盖后方的腿窝，几乎已经流到了小腿肚。Jon顿时觉得口干舌燥起来，原本安分的小Jon也已经蠢蠢欲动的雀跃着。他也下了床，帮男人捡起了另外几件衣服，顺便制止了对方要穿上内裤的举动。</p><p>　　Roper并不是对于这一切毫无知觉，他自然感到了那股液体正顺着流了下来，可他满脑子都是带Jonathan去法国的心思，本就紧张的很，加上男人的一声不吭，他又恼又羞自是不愿多待，一心想着装作没事的离开卧室，谁知被Jonathan提前一步握住了他拿着内裤的手。</p><p>　　就这样紧紧批了一件衬衫在身上的Roper和丝缕未着的Jonathan停在了床边，Roper以为Jon又要说什么大道理来讽刺他这个无良商人，只是一心想要离开，“你拦着我做什么？”声音出口吓了Roper自己一跳，原本的恼怒被他说出竟然带着些许嗔怪的意味。</p><p>　　Jonathan被他说的刚刚回过神来，满脑子都是想要留下他，可又实在想不起男人刚刚的话，现在这样的气氛也不好再开口询问，他只能一口答应下来，“好”。</p><p>　　Roper听着男人的回答有些不敢相信，“好？”</p><p>　　“嗯，我说好，我同意”Jonathan说着一把搂过男人，将他带回床上，他也不知道自己这是怎么了，只是想让自己先不要顾及这么多放任自己在这难得放松和温情的环境多呆一会，于是他带着难得的温柔和疼惜的将男人压在了身下，附身凑近他的耳畔，“你说什么都好”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　</p><p>　　等二人再次醒来已然是黄昏时分，Jonathan被一阵噪音吵醒，这栋楼没有Roper的吩咐是不会有人进来的，他顿时警惕的睁开眼睛，可是看着眼前精神十足的在收拾行李的Roper他一时有些摸不着头脑了。</p><p>　　直到在第二天清晨下了Roper的私人飞机到达巴黎时他都仍旧不敢相信自己当时精虫上脑答应了他什么。</p><p>　　他要陪Roper出席一个慈善晚会？？？？</p><p>　　慈善晚会！</p><p>　　多么讽刺的由头！</p><p>　　一行人光明正大的接受邀请入住慈善晚会给宾客预定好的顶级酒店，可在私下Sandy却参加了黑市的武器竞拍还获得了不少收益，另一边没多久他们就又接到了联系人的消息，有人急需一批军火。</p><p>　　Jonathan冷眼看着一群人忙的团团转的样子，来了巴黎还不到一周，又有一批足以推翻一个政权的军国在这群看起来冠冕堂皇的人手中流过，用冷血和残酷换取地位和金钱，他不明白到底是这世界太过疯狂还是自己才是异类，为什么像他父亲那样的好人最终不得善终，背地里还要被成为叛徒，可这群贩卖痛苦的黑心商人却可以安枕无忧？他心中憋闷着的不满终于再也压抑不住，他得做点什么。</p><p>　　Jonathan自从来到了巴黎除了陪同Roper出席了慈善活动的开场舞会意外根本没有自由活动的机会，即使是参加舞会也是被一群人暗中盯着，尤其是Sandy。</p><p>　　自从上次的事以后，Sandy再也没机会找他的麻烦了，毕竟Roper都把他保护在自己的卧室里了，Roper总不能虎到冲进Roper的卧室乱砸一通，抢人出来打一顿再还回去。</p><p>　　刚好这次借着一同出行的机会，Sandy终于可以过一过嘴瘾，一路上的冷嘲热讽就没间断过。Jonathan觉得Sandy就差拿一张A4纸写着：“我！Jonathan！是买屁股保命的婊子！”贴在他的后背上了。</p><p>　　只可惜，买屁股的并不是他Jonathan就对了。</p><p>　　Jonathan想这几天Sandy一定为了Roper的古怪脾气而奇怪吧？谁让他动不动就把卖屁股的婊子挂在嘴边呢。</p><p>　　Jonathan看着Sandy带着一个拿着软尺的人走进了大厅，阴阳怪气的瞟了自己向Roper询问着，“我们的美人儿要不要再订一套新衣服？”，说着又朝Jonathan看了一眼，“那种....特殊的衣服？”说完顿了顿，几乎忍不住自己的轻蔑之意，带着放荡又做作的大笑几乎喘不上气的说到，“好方便，他在被压时～认清自己婊子的身份！！”</p><p>　　Jonathan有些同情的看着还在为自己低级趣味大笑不已的Sandy和已然拉下脸来的Roper，勾了勾唇角站起身走到他面前，难得的应和了他的提议，“倒也是个好主意。”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　</p><p>　　</p><p>　　</p><p>　　</p><p>　　</p><p>　　</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>